Once upon a time
by Ellana Jung
Summary: "Once upon a time a world. A world where what was amoral became moral and where the moral became amoral. A world where what looked normal wasn't anymore …" or more precisely when fate makes you meet someone that changes your world. Modern AU.


**Hello everyone.**

**Here is a Merlin/Morgana/Arthur story.**

**It's modern AU story so some characters are slightly changed.**

* * *

_**Once upon a time**_

_In a classroom in a high school_

A huge brouhaha was being heard. The students were scattered everywhere in the classroom and were chatting. The girls were talking about fashion, stars and movies while the boys were talking about the latest match and other manly things.

It was in this merry atmosphere that the teacher came. He went to his desk and noisily laid down his bag. At this sound, all the students turned back and saw their teacher. Looking disappointed, they sat at their places in silence. The teacher looked at them, satisfied.

"Good morning everyone" he said

"Good morning sir Dragoon." the students replied in a united voice

"I see that everyone is here. Perfect, we can start the lesson." he told them in a happy voice.

In front of him, no one said anything. In their calm faces, the boredom for some of them and the dispair for some other, showed. They were in a litterature lesson after all.

"You don't look motivated." he said

No one answered. There was nothing to be said.

"If you act like this, I will motivate you !"

Still no effect. John Dragoon, thought that the youth of today was motivated by nothing … Nothing but … Oh yeah, it's a brillant idea.

And he started to laugh, laugh like the bad guys in the movies, saying to himself 'I'm a genius'. And all the students were looking at him with big eyes, surprised to see their teacher act like this.

Dragoon, remembering that he was in a lesson, got a grip on himself:

"As I said, I found the way to motivate you."

The students were looking at him with a new attention, waiting.

"You have to write me something."

The students were disappointed. The teacher sneered and the students focused again on their teacher.

"Don't make these faces, I haven't finished yet and you all look desesperate."

He laughed again. The student were wondering what happened to their usually sweet teacher. Teacher that was boring and so lame. He was transforming into a new man with an evil laugh.

"Forget what you know about the litterature. You're going to write. Set your imagination free."

While the teacher was speaking about their futur work in long metaphors and riddles, he moved around the classroom. The students were following him with their eyes, not really listening and waiting for him to stop. Suddenly, John Dragoon stopped moving. The classroom held its breath. The teacher turned theatricaly to face his students.

"And for this, you have to forget everything you know."

Looks of curiosity and looks of bewilderement.

"You have to imagine a world. A world, where he fact of being homosexual is the norm and the fact of being straight is the deviance. Your hero has to be someone who is unsure about his or her sexuality. You have to make intervine someone of the opposite sex to trouble your hero. Make sure that the feelings are seen. The ending can be whatever you want, I don't care. Minimum 5 pages. Let your creativity shine. Any question ?"

A silence followed this speech. A hand was shyly raised, which pleased the teacher.

"Yes Anna, what is your question ?"

All the students turned to look at Anna who was blushing.

"Can we use real persons ?"

"Yes you can. You can use models, One Direction, actors or your uncle, I don't care. Any other question ?"

Another hand was raised.

"Yes Mary ?"

"Can we … ?"

Mary was red. Very red.

" Can we what ?"

" Put some graphic scenes … I mean … sex." Mary was so red that the teacher was pitying her.

"Well why not. After all, you're in your last year of high school and I'm sure that some of you already have the experience of the sexuality. You can use it and it may add credibility in your story."

Dragoon saw amused that his students were blushing.

" You have one month."

"Can't we have more ?"

"No. Take your agendas and note it for march 18th. One day late will take one point from your grade. Any other questions ?"

Silence

"Very well, now take your books page 78. Let's see if you have done your exercices."

~.~ ~.~

"Anna, wait for meeeeee."

Anna turned back and saw her friend Mary running to her. Anna stopped walking and waited for her friend to join her, who was at her side some seconds later, breathless. Mary took support on the fence that circled the high school, to recover. After two minutes, Mary looked like it was okay.

"We go home together ?" asked Mary and Anna nodded.

They were walking together when suddenly Mary stopped walking.

"Mary, what's happening ?" Anna asked

"Tell me, what are you going to do for the litterature's work ?" The question was seriously asked, which surprised Anna

"Mmmmm I think I'm going to use the characters of Gossip Girl. Blair who falls in love with Chuck. Their love is impossible, they kill each other like in Romeo and Juliette. Why are you asking ?"

" Do you believe I can make a Merthur ?"

Anna laughed at this question.

" The Dragoon said everything was possible. But don't you think it's not a little exagerated. You see Merthur everywhere, girl."

"Like you with Chuck and Blair. As if they really were together."

" They are, I swear !"

" As if the tabloids were telling the truth."

"And you should stop read fanfics. You see gayness everywhere."

" But I can assure you that Merthur is true. And that there's gayness everywhere : did you notice that Mike act strangely around Will ?"

Anna laughed.

"They're not. They are pretending."

"Pretending ?"

"As everyone knows you're a fan of gayness fanfics, they decided to pretend when you're around. Besides Mike is dating Alice."

"T_T"

"Common girl, it's not that bad. And as I always told you : gayness fanfics are harmful for your mind"

" T_T"

"Stop making this face. If you want I will buy you churros."

"Churros ? Oh yeaaaaaah !"

"I was sure. Let's go !"

And the two friends went looking for churros, chatting gaily.

~.~ ~.~

Mary was comfortably settled in her bed, computer on her knees. That was it, she was sure, she would write a Merthur.

"Let's go Mary, I will write him the best Merthur that was ever written."

And she started to type.

~.~ ~.~

_Once upon a time a world. A world where what was amoral became moral and where the moral became amoral. A world where what looked normal wasn't anymore …_

The summary looked catchy. The young man who had it in his hands sized it up, touched it and looked at it longly before deciding if he would take it or not. His curiosity was stronger and he choose to borrow it.

He carefully walked and looked on his right and on his left, hoping no one he knew was here (he didn't want to see someone he knew, he didn't want to talk today).

As a felin, his confident step and stealthy, took him at the lobby. A young woman, black haired and fair skined, probably a student like him (well, that was he thought) didn't notice him. He waited one, two then three seconds before being annoyed. He cleared his throat. The young woman jumped on her chair, looking as a prey being trapped.

"I'm sorry but it's my first day here and ..."

"It's okay"

He stopped her talk. He didn't care as long as he had his book. He gave ther book and let out and exclamation of surprise.

"What's happening ? A problem ?"

"No it's just that I'm surprised that you're borrowing this book. Not so many people try to read it because of its reputation."

"Meaning ?"

"It sees the world differently and it's very interresting."

"Did you read it ?"

"Yes ?"

"And what do you thing honestly about it ?"

"Well you have to read it for yourself."

A silence followed this declaration. It lasted some seconds but enough for it becoming … awkward. The young woman gave him the book back.

"You have until February 18th. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"The young man left with the book in his hands and put it in his bag. He had a lesson at the uni in 30 minutes and if he didn't speed up, he was done. He ran as if his life was at stake.

~.~ ~.~

He was late. His professor of geopolitics made a remark about it and under the amused looks of his uni mates, Merlin Emrys went to sit next to his friends. He took out his computer and tried not to be noticed. But his professor looked he wanted to use him as a dummy and quizzed him about the lesson, lesson that he had learned with the said professor between rounds of sex.

Because yes, Merlin Emrys, student in science politics at Oxford, one of the most famous universities in Albion, had a secret relation with Arthur Pendragon, young promising teacher of geopolitics.

It was very simple, the day they acted as if they didn't know each other (well besides some snogging that were hidden) and when the lessons were over, they were a couple like the others.

There were of course peaks. Merlin was too often with girls for Arthur. Merlin replied that it was an excellenr way to not to be caught and prevented other guys to hit on him. The relations between professors and students were forbidden. And Merlin wanted to make every guy looking at Arthur disappear.

Even the girls seemed to be amazed by Arthur's beauty. How hard it was for Merlin to be in a relation with the handsomest guy in Albion.

Arthur (who loved everything that was red) seemed he had enough with quizzing him. Merlin hide a little smile, thinking at the night he would have soon with his professor. Professor who noticed his smile and smiled himself. The lesson went well. When it was over, Merlin ran to the other side of the campus for his other lesson, knowing that Arthur would be submerged by students wanting more precision or trying to seduce him.

Merlin's other lesson, ecopolitics, was terribly boring. His professor, a woman, had a soporific voice. He had to restrain himself to not go to sleep. He wanted but he couldn't afford it since he was very bad in this subject. Merlin didn't shout his happiness when it ended. It was time to eat.

He wanted to eat at the cafeteria but there was too many people. Lazy bums, he thought. He tried with food stands but it was the same. He resigned himself to go to the university canteen. Unhappy and walikng as if he was facing his doom, he took the stairway to the canteen, empty at this hour and groaned when he saw the poor choices. He found a table close to the exit and sat.

He was eating when he heard a chair being moved close to him. He raised his head and saw the girl of the library.

"Can I sit here ?" she asked him

"Yeah of course."

Silence. Merlin hated silence. Silence broken by the girl, relieving Merlin.

"I am Morgana Lefay."

"And me Merlin. Merlin Emrys, nice to meet you."

Then, they talked and discovered each other. Merlin found out that Morgana just arrived to Albion and that she was raised abroad and that she was studying litterature, mostly foreign litterature. Also that she had a part-time job at the library to live because Albion was expensive to live in.

Morgana found out that Merlin was studying political sciences and that he dreamed becoming an ambassador or something like that and that he also liked foreign litterature. That he never worked because he came from an old money family. They shared their opinions about the books and didn't see the time fly. They would have stayed together if the cleaning lady hadn't called them. They hastly ate the rest of their meals and left. They said goodbye and went to their next lesson.

~.~ ~.~

_In this world, the man and the woman loved each other. The relations between men/men and women/women were forbidden. The man and the woman got married and had children. But it's now almost impossible today. This reversal has multiple origins that we are going to study in the following pages. This book aims to help people understand how a century ago everything changed ti give birth to the world we know now._

This night, Merlin went home satisfied. He had a new friend, had a good mark in public law (which was a wonder, he hated public law), his boyfriend (inserts giggles here) was coming to spent the evening and the night with him (and it promised a steamy night).

But when he was facing his front door, his joy fell. He had forgotten something very important : his flat wasn't tidied not even a little. He opened the door and a bazar welcomed him. He couldn't have his boyfriend in a such mess. Throwing his bag and his jacket, he closed the door and started to tidy everything. Old pizza and food were thrown in the bin. The clothes and the books were put into their rightful place. He changed his sheets and started the laundry. Seeing that he still had one hour left, he washed the flat and took a shower. He had only a towel around his hips when the doorbell rang.

It was Arthur. Arthur who kissed him passionately. Th kiss lasted enough for Merlin to put his hands under the shirt of Arthur and caress him. Arthur grabbed Merlin's ass and hold him closer. The tension was building and Merlin knew that Arthur could take him in the corridor. But he had to separate himself from him. It wasn't very advised to make love in the corridor where everyone could see them.

"Hello Arthur" he said tenderly

The answer of Arthur was a kiss but a short one.

"I missed you." Arthur said

Merlin took Arthur's hand and made him enter the flat. With a kick, he closed the door. He made Arthur sit on his sofa and Merlin sat on him (Arthur, not the sofa).

"Arthur, tell me your wish. What do you want to do today ?" He moved his hips suggestively and the towel threatened to fall.

"Mmmm let me think." Arthur was seing the game of his favorite student. He smirked. "Watch a movie, go out together, go to a restaurant ..." He gently pushed Merlin who sat next to him/

"They are good activities but there's one that interests me more." Merlin made his hand wander the length of Arthur's tight. "It's a very interesting one because it's delicious and enjoyable." The hand was nearing a certain part of the anatomy. "And it can be practised everywhere and everytime." Merlin took off his hand of Arthur's tight and suddenly stood up.

"I offer you to eat before. Since it's already six, you probablly hadn't time to eat. It's me who is cooking."

"Okay but after we practise your favorite activity."

"With pleasure."

~.~ ~.~

_The homosexual relations were accepted in the ancient civilisations. But slowly they became more and more condamned by the influence of the monotheism. The religion highlighted the procreative role of the couple, which excluded homosexuals. Since then, these persons were seen as sinners. They were put aside of the society, seen as distorted, deviant as if they didn't respected God's will. The repression was horrible, worse for women, natural sinners._

~.~

After showing their affection, Merlin and Arthur were together, in bed, recovering, tasting this moment where they could be a natural couple.

"Merlin …"

"It's complicated but ..."

"But ?"

"I would like you to meet my parents."

Merlin tensed and Arthur noticed it.

"Merlin, it's been one year since we are together. I would like to step up in our relation, if you want."

"I … I will think about it".

"Okay ..."

~.~ ~.~

_Since the Leonidas' governement in 2050, the perception of homosexual couple has evolved. This governement was the first one, ruling the whole world and the first one where three of them, including the president of the Planet, were homosexuals. _

_Nothing could have foreseen what would happen. The president, Dragoon Miller and his Prime Minister Gaius Leonidas had an affair._

_They both established the peace that our Planet longed for. The wars against Mars had been won because of them. That's why their sudden murder and the revelation of their affair had been a huge shock._

_Their successors, homofriendly, created new laws favoring homosexuals, giving them equal rights and much more. It was a huge success and soon restrictions for hetero couples were reinforced. The surpopulation was now a huge issue. The walk to a new world had begun._

~.~

Merlin was sitting under a tree, in a park not too far from the campus. He discovered it one day, when he wanted to escape a stubborn guy, who wanted 'to buy him a drink'. It became his paradise when he wanted to be alone. This park had the reputation to be haunted.

He was thinking about his future. Should he accept Arthur's proposition or not ? If yes, was it an officialisation ? If not, what would happen next ? He grumbled while thinking and didn't notice someone sitting next to him. He heard a sound. He raised his head and he saw Morgana.

"Are you okay Merlin ?"

"Yeah yeah ..."

"If you say so but if you want to speak to someone, don't hesitate and tell me."

They stayed in this position. Both sitting and let out a small cry of surprise and Morgana turned to face him.

"Are you okay ?"

"Yah … I'm just surprised."

"Of what ?"

"The book I borrowed. _Once upon a time_ of E. Jung."

"The book about heterosexual societies ?"

"Yeah."

"So what surprises you ?"

"To know how they lived … It's instructif."

"That's true and we understand better our society. For example, after the Miller/Leonidas' conflict, the society in France changed. There, both genders are very respected and protected."

"I see … That's why their reproduction's rate by natural ways is the highest."

"Exactly. Some of my friends were born naturally."

"You lived in France ?"

" For a moment I lived in the Americans then in the new colonies before living in France. I'm here for an exchange programs."

"Ahhhh"

"Besides, it's lunch time. Do you want to come ?"

"Ok"

~.~ ~.~

_The procreation was then a problem for homosexual couples. The solution was made with the Wombs&Sperm society which allows every couple to buy their chance at having a child. Those who went through the natural way were slowly pushed away from the society. What goes around finally came around._

~.~

Merlin sighed when he arrived at his flat. He had had a very bad day. He ate with Morgana then had another boring lesson, where he almost slept (and to think he thought ecopolitics were the worst … he was wrong, it was the sociology).

His energy came back when he left the amphitheatre. He wanted to visit his boyfriend, so he went to his office but there was no one. Then he decided to work at the bibliotheque but there was no chair available and too much noise at the cafeteria. After that, he deicided to go to the administration buildings to regularise his absences (he knew he had to do it before) but it was closed. So he used a corridor, empty and not known by students. Arthur had made him once visit the whole university.

But this day, he was walking behind secretaries who hadn't noticed him and were gossiping.

"It's a rumor but Arthur Pendragon will have a new promotion." number one said

"Yeah rumor … but there's something wrong." number two added, nodding

"Why that ?" number three asked

"That's true that you're new here. Arthur Pendragon is the new geopolotics professor who is talked a lot and gorgerous." number one said

"He eats a lot with the president of the uni." number two said

" And what's wrong with that ?" number three asked

"I didn't finished talking. One day, I was with the intern, a wonderful ass … well we were leaving the storing room. We saw the president and Arthur leaving the conference room. Their clothes were wrinkled and before they left each other, the president slapped Arthur on his ass." number two said

"OMG ..."

"And a few days later, Arthur P. was nominated as the head of the research laboratory." number two ended his story under the big eyes of his colleagues.

Merlin had stopped walking, surprised. Arthur. His Arthur wasn't like this. He loved his work and worked for his students. No, if he was promoted, that's because he was good and deserved it. Merlin decided he wouldn't believe the rumors. For now.

~.~

Looking at his empty frideg, Merlin resigned himself to leave his warm flat to go to the grocery store, even if it was late. He took his jacket, his wallet and closed his door. The grocery store in front of his building was closed, so he went to the closest, 10 minutes away.

He walked and used his time to admire the shop front. Luckily the store was opened and sighed with happiness when he felt the warmness. He left the shop one hour later.

He was walking leisurely when he saw Morgana. He wanted to hail her but he noticed three shadows following her. Worried, he saw them taking Morgana in a back alley.

He ran. When he arrived there, he was hearing her distress voice.

"Stop it please. You're hurting me. Stop it please !"

He heard a slap.

"Take off her clothes girls, we're going to get lucky girls"

Merlin snapped. He dropped his bag and ran to the girls. He fought them. He received kicks but he managed to get rid off of one girl. A second one fell suddenly. Merlin and the last girl saw Morgana with a crowbar in her hands. With a barbarian scream, she hit the last woman who fell. Morgana dropped the crowbar and ran into Merlin' arms.

Seeing that the first woman was moving a little, Merlin took Morgana's hand, picked up his grocery bag and they ran. He didn't release her hand before they were in his flat, secure.

~.~

Merlin made Morgana sit on his sofa, while he was in the bathroom looking for his emergency bag of pharmacy.

"Morgana, are you okay ? Nothing broken ?"

" ..."

"Morgana ?"

Worried, he went to his friend and shook her gently. Morgana seemed to wake up at this time and step back.

"Merlin ?"

"Morgana are you okay ? Did they hurt you ?"

"..."

"Tell me where and I will treat you."

Morgana sobbed and showed him her belly and back. Merlin took her in his arms. Never, he had seen someone so fragile, never he had this will to protect someone. He murmured some comforting words and she calmed down.

"Now take off your clothes, I will treat you."

Morgana blushed. She stood up and took off her sweat-shirt.

"Now turn a little, I will start with the back."

Merlin looked at her back intensively.

"It's okay, it's not that bad. You will have some bruises and suffer for a least one week."

He went to his bathroom and came back with a rubber band. He made a bun with her hair. Then he took, the ointment and put it slowly on her. Arrived at her bra, he took off slowly and applied the ointment. Then he used a plaster to cover this zone.

"Now turn to face me please."

As a robot, she obeyed. Merlin bent down and applied what more ointment. When he was over, he sat and asked her to sit. She did.

"Morgana … I know what happened was … hard … but ..."

" But I have to think about something else ?"

" Yes"

"You know … I'm not sure I will be able to do it."

She stood up and faced him. She took his hand and put it on her heart.

"What happened tonight will stay here forever. I will never forget the fear. Never. I don't know what would have happened to me if you weren't here … so thank you Merlin."

She released his hand and kissed him on his cheek.

"Let me treat you." She said

Merlin took off his pull and let her have her way. He felt hisbody react to her hands. His heart was beating faster and faster. He never felt this before.

He saw her concentrated mind, he felt her hands and something in him broke.

"Morgana."

The distress in his voice didn't escape her attention.

"Morgana … I'm sorry."

"Of what ?"

"Of this."

Merlin took her head delicately in his hands and kissed her. He kissed her slowly and Morgana dropped the ointment. She put her arms around his neck. The kiss was becoming more and more passionate and he led her to his bedroom.

This night, they discovered a new world. This night changed him forever.

~.~ ~.~

The sunbeam woke Merlin. He felt something heavy on his right arm. He turned and saw the long ebony locks of Morgana. Then he remembered the last night.

This should have never happened. He had cheated on Arthur. With a girl ! And Morgana was a friend to him. Their friendship was now sullied. He was sullied.

He delicately freed his arm and stood up. He took some clothes and quiclky showered. He ate some breakfast and wrote a word for Morgana. He left.

~.~

According to various psychological studies, every person, who did the act with someone from the opposite sex, felt shame. Because they became sullied vis-à-vis the society. Because they are not normal anymore. Because it's a proof that their families failed their education.

But what is the normality ? A norm ? In the sociology, a norm is a rule of behavior for a society or a group. These norms were instilled in the early stage of a social life : the childhood. The childhood where children learn what is right and what is wrong.

~.~

Merlin was avoiding Morgana. He avoided the places where he thought he could see her.

With Arthur, everything was all right. Or so he thought. He had refused to meet his parents, arguing that he wasn't ready. He felt awkward with him and Arthur felt it, even if he said nothing. The sex … It wasn't the same. Merlin had thoughts of Morgana. It wasn't the same anymore.

~.~ ~.~

"Tell me what brings you here … Arthur Pendragon."

" I would like you to watch someone for me."

"And this person is ?"

"Merlin Emrys, my boyfriend. I … I think he s cheating on me."

"What can you tell me about him ?"

" Born the January 1st 2048 in Ireland. He is studying political sciences at Oxford. Only child."

"Do you have a picture of him ?"

"Yes, take it."

The man with the hat took it. He looked at it. A pretty boy. He wouldn't have any problem to follow him."

"You'll have proofs in two weeks. Any questions ?"

"No".

Arthur bid him goodbye and left. The man with the hat smiled. A such easy work.

~.~

"Emrys wait a little, I would like to talk to you."

Merlin turned and saw Arthur coming to him.

"Let's go to my office, we won't be disturbed."

They walked in silence and arrived inside, Arthur closed the door.

"Arthur are you okay ? Is everything fine ?"

"No."

"What's wrong ? What's the problem ?"

"My problem : it's you."

"Me ?"

"Merlin … I don't know how to say it but … I have a strange feeling. I'm feeling that you're drawing yourself away from me … each time we're having sex … it's different."

"I ..."

"Let me finish. Please."

"You changed Merlin. And I don't know what to do. I'm lost. So please, tell me what's wrong."

Merlin looked at his lover. Arthur looked at the limit of a breakdown. What could he say him ? That he had loved having sex with a girl ? Or that nothing happened ?

"Arthur I'm sorry if I worried you. I know I wasn't a good boyfriend. I changed because I've been thining. About you, me and us. Life too. I know it's not enough but … please stay with me. I love you Arthur."

"Merlin ..."

"No Arthur, I know I don't say it enough but I love you."

Arthur's answer was a meaningful kiss.

Rumor has it that the corridor leading to Arthur's office was haunted.

~.~ ~.~

Their relation was now better. It was almost the same as before. Almost. Merlin kept thinking of Morgana. How warm she was, how she fitted in his arms, how good it had been.

He had to give back the book and he dreaded the day he had to go back to the bibliotheque.

~.~

The moment arrived. Merlin braced himself and went in. It was almost empty. He looked around but didn't see her. He gave back the book and left the bibliotheque quickly.

He was then snatched by a furious hand. He recognized it. Morgana. They were soon in their park. He finally dared to look at her. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at him, furious.

He was happy to see her.

"Finally you're here Merlin."

" ..."

"Why did you avoid me ?"

"..."

"ANSWER ME !"

"..."

"You're a coward."

She stept in front of him and slapped him. He grabbed her hand and attracted her body to his. He had missed her contact.

"I'm sorry."

He still hold her for a moment. He felt her calm down.

"Now talk to me. Why did you left leaving me only a word ?"

"Because I felt bad … What we did … It was wrong."

"Who says it wasn't normal ? We had sex as everyone in this planet can have."

" I cheated on my boyfriend."

" The professor of geopolitics ?"

" How ? "

"Listen, there's a rumor that says one teacher of Oxford PolSc has a relation with one of his students and a kink for the red color. And you always spoke highly of him when you usually diss the others. And there's many red in your flat."

"..."

" I don't regret what we did Merlin. Never. I lived something incredible thanks to you. So please … don't shut me out of your life."

"I'm sorry Morgana."

"It's okay … Still friends ?"

~.~

"So what do you have for me ?"

"Yes."

"What ?"

"He is often with a girl."

"A girl ?"

"They go to a park, read or speak. Or they eat together at the canteen."

"It's just a friend. I'm so relieved."

"If I were you, I would be suspicious."

"Why ?"

"Have you already seen a girl looking at a man like this ?"

In the photo, Morgana was looking tenderly at Merlin while Merlin was looking away.

" In my opinion, something happened."

" Can you discover it ?"

"No."

"It's your job."

"Because it would mean an undercover operation. Spend time with them and befriend them. It would be easier for you."

"How can I do that ?"

"Speak about something vague and then more precise questions."

"About what ?"

"For example, the last book he borrowed. _Once upon a time_ by E. Jung."

"Ah … this book ?"

"You know it's very interesting. We see the world in a different way."

"Thank you. How much do I owe you ?"

"200 euros."

Arthur gave the 200 euros.

"Good luck."

Arthur left.

~.~

Arthur and Merlin were in Arthur's living room, eating ice creams in front of the TV. There was a debate about _Once upon a time_ of E. Jung.

_Today we welcome Akira James, a specialist of the gender. He will represent a specialist point of view in today's debate about Once upon a time of E. Jung._

"It's seems interesting, isn't it Merlin ?"

"Yes … if you want."

"Did you read the book ?"

" Yes and you ?"

"I did. What do you think about it ?"

_This book is interesting for plusieurs reasons : firstly it's well-written and separated in themes which enable an easy reading. Secondly, it tries to understand and look for deep reasons … which is rare among sociology books nowadays._

"I agree with Akria James."

"And about the subject ?"

"_Our society is the exact opposite sexually from what it was only fifty years ago. Almost everyone became homosexual in two generations. It's a short time."_

"_And what do you think about the position of heterosexual people ?"_

"I pity them but they are not normal. Thank god you and I, Merlin are not like them." Arthur's sentence made Merlin react. But not in the way Arthur hoped for.

"I also pity them but I don't think they are abnormal. They have arms and legs. Not three heads or anything else." Merlin was outraged

"_Contrary to the popular belief, their position is not the same as the homosexuals had before. It's worse and better. Better because there are some countries who still ban the homosexuality or others who try to make homo and hetero live together. Worse because where the condamnation of homosexual was the strongest, their situation is worst than those of lepers in the Middle Ages."_

" _Do you think we can live in an equal society ?"_

"_No."_

"So you would live with heterosexuals ?"

"Why not ? They don't do anything wrong."

"Well … it's sullied."

Sullied. It shocked Merlin. He turned to face and look at Arthur.

"Sullied ?"

"Of course … If we have sex with the opposite gender, we're sullied. A man and a woman are not meant to be together."

"Relations between men and women always existed. Same thing for the homosexuals. I don't see why they are sullied." Merlin retorqued

"Why do you defend them ?"

"Because they are human beings !"

"They're not. You don't like when I speak about them like that ?" Arthur raised his voice

"No !"

"If you don't like this, get out."

"What ?" Merlin was shocked

"GET OUT !"

Merlin took his things and left.

"But what is the position of bisexuals ?"

"_The worst. They have to navigate between two currents. Lie to both. Make his difference accepted is the hardest thing."_

"Oh shut up you !"

Arthur threw his remote against the wall.

~.~

Merlin was wandering on the streets. He couldn't understand what really happened. It wasn't because of his opinion. There was something fishy.

~.~

Merlin was at his flat when Arthur called him.

"Merlin ?"

"What do you want Arthur ?"

"We need to talk."

"That's true."

"Where are you ?"

"In my flat."

"I'm coming."

Then Arthur hung up.

Merlin was surprised. It was the first time that one of their quarrel looked so serious. He quickly tidied his flat.

Arthur was here only twenty minutes later. He came in, without taking off his jacket and looking angry.

"What's going on with you Arthur ?"

"Did you cheated on me ?"

"What ?"

"Did you cheated on me ? With this girl ?"

Arthur threw at Merlin the photos.

"You had me watched ?

"YES AND WHAT ?"

"YOU DON'T TRUST ME !"

"How can I trust you if you change behavior suddenly ?"

"I can't believe it. And to think I made abstraction of the rumors about you !"

"What rumors ?"

"You being fucked by the president ! It's true ? "

"No it's wrong … It's just blowjobs."

"I can't believe this. You cheated on me since the start and you reproach me of not being sincere."

" Did you cheat on me ?"

"What make you think that I cheated on you ?"

"You are different in bed … not so bestial."

"And ? How can it be bad ?"

"It was so bad that I could have asked the director to fuck me !"

"Then do it ! It's over !"

"Over ?"

"Yes, OVER ! If you want bestial, go see a beast !"

" Go fuck yourself ! I tell you that you're slacking and you react like this !"

"Yes I do !"

"Then I'm off !"

"Yeah go away ! Don't come back here !"

Arthur slammed the door.

Merlin looked at the photos of him and Morgana.

~.~

Since then they avoided each other. Merlin spent his time with Morgana, in the canteen, in the park and everywhere else. She noticed his change of mood : instead of being talkative and happy, he was taciturn.

"Merlin, is there something wrong."

"Everything is alright."

"If you say so."

Before partying ways, he grabbed her arm.

"Come to my place tonight. We have to talk."

~.~

When she came in, an awkward silence could be heard. He proposed her a drink but she refused.

"Why did you make me come here ?"

"I need to know something."

"Meaning ?"

"If … if I'm homo or hetero.'

"And that's why you made me come here ?"

"You're a girl."

"I know."

"Can I kiss you ?"

"What ?"

"Can I kiss you ? I need to know if I'm ..."

"Okay."

"What ?"

"Kiss me you idiot."

Merlin met the sweet lips of Morgana. They kissed for a long time, discovering each other before Merlin stopped it. He had to avoid a new repetition of what happened before.

"So ?" Morgana wanted the answer

" I believe that ..."

"That I'm bi."

"And you had it figured out with a kiss ?"

"Exactly. It's different and the same with a guy. My heartbeat went higher. The same rate that I have with a guy."

"Did you kiss other girls ?"

"No. Why ?"

"You can have conclusions with only one experience. You have to look for others."

"But where can I find them ?"

"In special bars and nightclubs."

"And where are they ?"

"I can show you."

"So that's mean that ..."

"That I'm hetero and I'm proud of it. Honestly, I wonder how you didn't notice it before."

"Woah ..."

"I will show you. But behave … People are suspicious."

~.~

She took him in a remote place of Albion. The nightclub was an underground, in a nameless place, in a faceless place.

She took his hand and led him through doors and corridors. When they got in, he saw many people. She left him at the bar. He asked for a vodka. He needed vodka for the starters.

~.~

He was dancing with a blond girl, scandinavian type. While dancing, he noticed Morgana grinding against a redhead guy. Merlin thought he knew him. But the way the girl moved her hips against him made him forget him.

~.~

Merlin did it with the girl in the toilets. Intense and knowledgeable. Merlin was sure of what he was. Hetero. Homo. Bi.

He had now to assume his difference. But also hide it to others. He couldn't come out now. It was too soon. He could explore a new life.

~.~ ~.~

He saw Arthur, one month before the end of uni. They bumped into each other and it was awkward. They were about to part ways when Merlin hailed Arthur.

"I think we need to talk."

Arthur sighed. But didn't pushed him.

"Follow me."

They walked in silence to his office. Arrived there, they faced each other.

"So what do you want to tell me ?"

"The truth."

Arthur stared at him.

" I'm asking you not to interrupt me. I met Morgana at the start of the semester. We became friends easily. One day … One day, I slept with her. I felt awful. I just cheated on you and all I knew was crumbling … After we broke up … I went to clubs and places for hetero and bi. Just to know, to be sure about who I was. And I discovered it. I'm bi."

"Merlin ..."

"No let me finish Arthur : I want you to know the truth. You deserved it. Breaking up was a good decision."

"Thank you Merlin, for telling me the truth." Merlin could see the emotions in Arthur's eyes.

"I wish you good luck Arthur."

"And you too Merlin. I … I hope you will find someone."

~.~ ~.~

After that they didn't see each other again. Merlin moved to the new colonies where he met a woman, Freya and with her, he started a new life.

Arthur … for his part, was single. His love life was made of nightstands. His mind was still lingering on Merlin.

Morgana returned to France and wed Leon. Leon the redhead of the club. Merlin was there with Freya. Despite the distance, their friendship was still there.

~.~ ~.~

_At the end of a litterature lesson_

"Mary ! Wait for me !"

Mary stopped and waited Anna. They walked together.

"So Mary, how much did you get ?"

"15 out 20 and you ?"

"That's great Mary … I only got 8."

"What did he write as comment ?"

"You don't respect the indication but the story is well-written. And you ?"

" I feared the worst coming from you but it was a very well-written story with a good style despite some weakness in the plot. And I'm not dating the headmaster, thank you."

"O.O Why did he wrote that ?"

"I may have used their names ..."

"That's amazing Mary. I'm surprised he didn't get mad. Let's celebrate. Churros ?"

"Always !"

They walking happily when Anna stopped walking in front of a newsdealer.

"Anna, what's wrong ?"

"Look at this !

Anna was showing a tabloid with Bradley James and Georgia King. They went in and bought the tabloid. They read everything and when they finished, cried.

"He has a girlfriend !"

"And it's Georgia !"

"Why her ?"

"It's unfair !"

They threw the tabloid and walked away.

"Let's go get churros Anna. They won't be unfaithful, them."

Anna nodded.

~.~

In London, Bradley James, Colin Morgan and Katie McGrath were reading the same thing, sent by a litterature teacher.

"I'm a humble litterature teacher. I sent to you a work made by one of my student. It features your character in Merlin series but in an Alternate Universe. I hope you'll enjoy it."

When the three of them finished it, they were bewildered, that was the least to say. They didn't know that their fans had so much imagination.

When they saw each other for the series, they decided to pretend it never happened.

It was too strange after all.


End file.
